Je vais rentrer
by Marie Fieve
Summary: One Shot...sequel de l'épisode Triangle, que se passe-t-il quand Scully raccompagne Mulder chez lui à sa sortie d'hopital, comment réagit-elle à la révélation qu'il lui à faite la veille ?


Titre : One Shot Post Triangle  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Date : 30 Décembre 2010  
Avertissement : R  
Catégorie : UST...à mort parait-il ! (c'est pas moi qui le dit xD !)

Résumé : juste après l'épisode Triangle (saison 7)  
Disclamer : Mulder et Scully ne sont pas à moi, je ne fait que les empreinter pour leur faire faire des bêtises  
Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, j'avais juste envie/besoin d'écrire de l'UST, alors je remercie Missycam *HUG* de me supporter dans mes élucubrations nocturnes pendant que j'écris, et Merci de m'avoir donner le support de Triangle pour cette petite fic UST !

**One-Shot post-Triangle**

Elle entra dans l'appartement silencieux, plongé dans le noir, et déposa le sac d'affaires au pied du vieux canapé. Elle pressa l'interrupteur de la chambre, créant une trainée de lumière dans le salon. Sans prêter attention à Mulder qui refermait la porte de l'appartement elle se dirigea vers la cuisine…du café…ils avaient besoin de café après cette étrange aventure qui s'était terminée à l'hôpital…une fois de plus…

Mulder la suivit du regard, la voyant s'engouffrer dans la cuisine sans même se retourner, il soupira…Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle était revenue le chercher à l'hôpital pour sa sortie…Elle l'avait à peine regardé, prenant soin de baisser les yeux, de se concentrer sur la route ou de fixer un point imaginaire…ailleurs…mais pas dans ses yeux, pas sur lui, pas sur son visage…Il entreprit de ranger ses affaires, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers les souvenir de cette expérience hors du temps qu'il avait vécu…

Elle revint avec deux tasses alors qu'il s'installait dans le canapé, elle lui tendit l'une des céramiques contenant le liquide brulant tout en prenant place à ses côtés. Il prit possession de l'objet et leurs doigts entrèrent en contact…Scully se figea, relevant le regard vers lui, lui offrant la possibilité de plonger dans l'océan de ses iris pour la première fois depuis la veille…quelques secondes interminables s'étirèrent hors du temps, laissant se dessiner un lien électrique entre leurs pupilles…Elle finit par baisser les yeux, reprenant sa respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir stoppée et se laissa glisser dans le fond du canapé. Perdant son regard dans la pénombre de l'appartement elle posa ses lèvres sur le bord de sa tasse et resta figée, gardant en suspend une gorgée de café que ses lèvres semblaient ne pas vouloir laisser passer…

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa bouche qui lutait contre la céramique, semblant fuir le liquide noir…elle semblait si loin…si distante…Hypnotisé par l'attitude statufiée de la jeune femme il avalait son café gorgé par gorgée, sentant inlassablement descendre la brulure le long de sa gorge. Il sourit…Vivant…Il se sentait vivant…plus que jamais…Vivant de s'émouvoir, vivant d'aimer, vivant de contempler, vivant de souffrir…vivant de se bruler…

Ses lèvres quittèrent la paroi chaude, elle reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva…

-Je vais rentrer !

Un souffle, pas même un chuchotement…elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, enfila son manteau. Il se leva, posant la céramique à côté de celle de la jeune femme, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention…sa main saisit le métal froid de la poignée et se crispa à ce contact…La porte s'entrouvrit pour être claquée aussitôt. Elle leva les yeux, suivant lentement les nervures du bois elle finit par voir la main de Mulder qui exerçait une pression inflexible…ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur la poignée glaciale…Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, lui brulant la peau, accélérant sa respiration, faisant cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine…Son souffle remonta, venant rougir sa joue…

-Je le pensais tu sais…souffla-t-il.

Ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression qu'ils exercèrent, encore plus puissante sur le laiton…sa respiration se coupa, son cœur semblant vouloir sortir de se cage thoracique…_ « Scully…Je t'aime… »_ …Ce n'était pas lui…sa gorge s'assécha…des mots…des mots sur ses sentiments…ce n'était tellement pas lui…Sa respiration reprit…saccadée, anarchique…à quoi jouait-il…Des mots…sur leurs sentiments…Elle sentit son souffle se faire plus proche, s'écrasant contre son cou en une brûlure humide…Ses lèvres…ses lèvres sur sa peau…Imperceptiblement elle pencha la tête, lui offrant un peu plus de liberté…Il embrassa sa jugulaire, s'arrêtant à sa mâchoire…Elle sentit son souffle s'éloigner, elle vit sa main quitter la porte…dans leur chute, les doigts de Mulder agrippèrent furtivement ceux de Scully…Elle se mordit la lèvre, tourna à peine la tête pour l'apercevoir par-dessus son épaule…

-Bonne nuit Mulder…souffla-t-elle d'une voix altérée…


End file.
